


Prompt 12 - Chicken Soup

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Prompt 12 - Chicken Soup

"Shh... didn't mean to wake you," Peter soothed.

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked, alarmed.

"I just brought some soup," Peter admitted. "Made your dad eat some before he went back to bed."

"Your mom's chicken soup?" Stiles asked eagerly.

Peter nodded. "Don't worry, there's lots left."

Stiles grinned. "You made me soup."

Amazingly, Peter blushed. "No, I made soup for both you of you. It's inconvenient with both of you sick at the same time."

"Po-ta-to, po-tah-to," Stiles sung. 

"You go ahead and think that," Peter grinned.

"You made me soup!" 

Peter did the only thing he could. He kissed him.


End file.
